


No Flux Tonight

by Fanficwriter2016



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficwriter2016/pseuds/Fanficwriter2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Duncan have had too much to drink while recording one of the Yogscast Christmas charity streams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Flux Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing Yogscast fanfics so please bear this in mind. I have been writing fanfics for about 10 years though.  
> 
> 
> No beta reader used on this, I have mixed feelings about beta readers as I write for fun and not for profit and what I write is what should be in the story, not what someone else writes as a beta for me. I do check thoroughly for any errors.  
> 
> 
> Please review this because as well as telling me that people have read this, it also tells me if people like, love or hate the story. It is a plot bunny and I am open to making some changes to make the story better if needed. It is entirely my decision though on what I do change.  
> 
> 
> I am working on a continuation for this, I'm pretty sure I know which way people want this to go but if you have time to tell me in a review please do. This story can go either way although I'm sure one way would be more popular.

It had been a great night for the Yogscast Christmas charity livestreams. Kim and Duncan had just finished broadcasting their first ever joint Minecraft livestream and were getting ready to go home. As they had both had quite a lot to drink during the night, their colleague Lewis Brindley had called them a taxi before he and the rest of Yogtowers had gone home.

Kim Richards was struggling to find the sleeves of her coat, it was too cold outside to even go out without a coat. She was even having trouble standing still without wobbling.

Duncan Jones hadn't failed to notice his female colleague struggling. “Kim, do you want to stay at mine tonight? Then I can help you get to bed.”

Having a filthy mind when she was sober let alone drunk, Kim’s reply wasn't what Duncan was expecting from his friend. “I’d love to go to bed with you. I've wanted that for sooo long now.” Kim felt really dizzy and was trying not to fall over while trying to put her coat on. As she almost fell over, Duncan moved to her side and helped her to stay standing.

“WHAT?” asked Duncan , trying to take in what his colleague had just told him.

“You wanna be my flux buddy for real, don’t you?”

Duncan didn't answer his friend but helped her finally put her coat on. As he went around the front of her to fasten the coat, Kim moved her face close to his. Then pressed her lips to Duncan ’s and started kissing him.

“NO!” shouted Duncan after pulling away from Kim in disgust. “We’re colleagues and friends Kim, nothing more.”

Upset by the rejection of the man she’d been lusting after for months, Kim started to cry. She’d thought Duncan fancied her as well, he was always flirting with her, or so she’d thought. “Fine, I’ll walk home.” Kim stumbled towards the corridor, away from the livestream room and the man of her dreams.


End file.
